My Boo!
by Daynise
Summary: Who'll be scared first? Inuyasha or Kagome? A bet is made and the stakes are high! Well, for Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome wants to touch Inuyasha's ears and Inuyasha wants all the candy he wants from Kagome. With these in mind, they will fight till the end! Things are for sure to get out of hand
1. Bet On It

Spooky Season is here! And since I've been watching Inuyasha recently, then I decided to make this! Hope you enjoy!

Takes place on episode 80-109 bc that's my most recently watched episodes (yeah I binged hours and hours worth of Inuyasha, you got a problem with that? ?)

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me, but I wish Inuyasha did oops-

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Inuyasha, nothing can scare me!" Kagome stuck out her tongue at said man.

They were having an argument about how Kagome didn't want to keep going until they rested and Inuyasha kept calling her a scaredy-cat for not wanting to go. She proceeded to tell him that it was because she was tired, but he kept calling her a scaredy-cat. The two were sitting near a river, with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sitting a bit further behind, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I think _you _can be more scared than me," Kagome jabbed her forefinger at his chest.

"Fat chance," Inuyasha growled.

"Well, Halloween is coming up," Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Let's make a bet."

"Halloween? What the heck is tha-" Inuyasha hesitated, "What kind of bet?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes cautiously at her.

"You scared, scaredy-cat?" Kagome teased, flicking his left ear.

"Yeah right," Inuyasha's eye twitched and he waved off her hand.

"Okay, whoever screams in terror first from whatever either you did to me, or what I did to you, will win. If I win, I want you to..." Kagome tapped her chin in thought. When she finally came to a desicion she snapped her fingers and pointed towards Inuyasha, "I wanna be able to touch your fluffly ears for as long as I'd like!"

Inuyasha blushed deeply and half-yelled, "What kind of weird request is that?!"

"A smart one! You never let me touch your ears or anyone!" Kagome said innocently.

"Tch, fine," Inuyasha gritted his teeth, then said, "_When_ I win," Kagome glared at him there, "you have to get me all the candy I want."

"How much is that?"

"How many seconds do you wanna touch my ears for?"

Kagome bit her lip, thinking about how expensive it would be to get _that_ much candy. Even if she went trick or treating _and _threatened Sota to give her all his candy, it wouldn't be enough. The only conclusion she came to was to win the bet.

She breathed in deeply, and Inuyasha shut his eyes in preparation for the inevitable, "Sit, boy!" That would always come after he annoyed her. He was sure he annoyed her with his response.

"Fine," Kagome put out one hand, and Inuyasha opened one eye to take a peek and see if she wasn't pulling any tricks. When he figured she wasn't, he also held out his hand.

Kagome took it and both of them fought down the blush creeping onto their cheeks, then shook hands, "Deal!"


	2. The First Attempt

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Sango laughed nervously.

"Of course I am," Kagome stated confidently, "Except I have to find where to start." Kagome shrunk down.

"Well, obviously start with what he's scared of," Sango suggested, "Like Miroku, just as a random unspecific example, is scared of his hand being consumed by his wind tunnel- wait no, don't prank Inuyasha with anything as significant as that, it would be cruel." Sango waved her hand as if swatting away the idea.

"I don't even know what he's scared of," Kagome narrowed her eyes in thought.

_"He's scared of you," Sango thought, "And of losing you, but let's not mention that."_

"He has to be scared of something. Just try to find it. Now I'm going to find Miroku," Sango told Kagome.

She was about to leave she saw the look that Kagome always gave her whenever the name "Miroku" came out of her mouth. The Iknowwhyyouwannaseehimdontworryaboutitiunderstand look.

Sango just blushed "Whatever you're thinking it's not like that. I just need to speak with him."

Kagome gave 'the look' again "Okay, go do what you please. I'll go to the others at camp, while you have some alone time with Miroku."

Sango fake glared at Kagome and went to find Miroku. As she walked she patted her face some times to remove the blush from her cheeks.

* * *

"What the hell is this girl afraid of?!" Inuyasha wracked at his brain to remember.

"Why do you want to win this bet so much?" Miroku yawned, uninterested.

"I want that candy and I gotta prove to her that I'm not some weak scaredy pants!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah okay. You do know that Kagome already thinks of you as the highest of the mightiest and admires you a lot for your strength, right," Miroku raised his brow at Inuyasha. "She knows you're brave already."

Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms. A small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Yeah yeah, but I want that candy! That's why."

"Honestly, Inuyasha," Miroku sighed. Then he stuck up his forefinger, "Why don't you just let Kagome win. Let her touch your ears! You'll have her so close to you and then you can feel her breath and probably rest on her lap and then you can tou- "

Miroku's perverted comment was interuppted with a punch from a hard-blushing Inuyasha.

"You know you want to," Miroku said as his last words. Then dodged another hit from Inuyasha.

"Oh, shut up!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kagome is probably already thinking up a plan while you're still here being your usual self," Shippo spoke up.

"And that is?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"An idiotic, no-plan, good-for-nothing-" Miroku quickly dodged another incoming assault from Inuyasha. He put up his hands in defense.

"I've got to go," Miroku rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Where are you gonna go now?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"My beloved Sango," Miroku smiled deviously.

Inuyasha just crunched up his nose in disgust at his weird suggestive expression and Shippo got to his feet, ""You better not try anything on her!"

"What? Excuse me, but I'm a gentleman." Inuyasha and Shippo rolled their eyes. Miroku knelt down to Shippo's level, "Unlike a certain someone," and they both stared at Inuyasha.

"That's it, you're dead!" Inuyasha reached to hurt the monk.

He avoided it and ran far from the half-yokai, "You'd better save that energy for Kagome! If you know what I mean," he winked back at Inuyasha and continued his run.

"That monk! I'll show him!" Inuyasha rolled up his left sleeve.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome's voice yelled from behind.

Inuyasha's face met the ground and Kagome ran up to him.

"You are so loud, at this point I'll be surprised if a demon didn't find us!" Kagome lectured.

Inuyasha pushed himself up from the ground, "Too late," he pointed behind Kagome, "Wow, he's huge."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction in fear and she jumped into his arms. Caught by surprise, Inuyasha fell backwards too. It took both of them a minute to realize their compromising position. Kagome's hands were around his neck and her legs were around him, while Inuyasha held her waist.

"Inuyasha get off Kagome!" Shippo's eyes were just about bulged out of his face.

"I- I'm not even the one on her! She's on me!" Inuyasha loudly replied back. Kagome and Inuyasha's face were painted red.

"Woah! Inuyasha you rascal! We leave you alone for one second and you're already getting it on! And Kagome's on top too, I didn't peg you to be that type of guy!" Miroku's impressed voice reverberated through the air.

It's safe to say that Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing like crazy and Miroku was soon to be dead.

* * *

Yeah there's gonna be a lot of "awkward situations" they'll find themselves in trying to win the bet! Reviews pls love ya!


End file.
